Just A Game
by JadedLogic
Summary: spin the bottle, gelphie one-shot.


**A/n: Gelphie one-shot.**

Giggles filled the room and her cheeks flushed a dark green. She hadn't even considered in playing this game that the bottle might land on her.

"Ooooo Glinda has to kiss Elphaba." Pfanee cooed through her laughter. "Go on then."

She looked to Glinda in a sort of panic. Glinda looked just as embarrassed as she did but kept her composure.

"You don't have to." Glinda said turning to her. "We can stop."

"No. She decided to play rules are rules." Pfanee insisted.

"Yeah I had to kiss Boq!" Shenshen added. More protests filled the room and she cut through them before Glinda would be forced to fend them off further.

"I'll do it ."

Heads turned towards her.

"Elphie really it's just a game."

It felt like a blow to the chest. Of course she wouldn't want to kiss her. She was green, rotting from the inside out.

"But if you're sure…"

The others snickered. They got a kick out of knowing Glinda would have to kiss the green girl.

Avarice grinned and elbowed her .

"Bet you can't wait." He whispered. She elbowed him back but a lot harder.

"Damn! You've got some pointy elbows for a vegetable."

"Avaric stop yapping! They need to kiss so we can move on."

He made a kissy face and Pfanee hit him for her.

"Boys." Pfanee drawled. "Go on then."

All eyes were drawn back to the pair but neither of them were moving.

"Tonight." Shenshen added. It jerked Glinda into motion and the blonde shifted closer.

Her blue eyes locked eyes onto hers silently asking if this was okay, pleading for her to forgive her for getting them into this mess.

She could only give a tight pressed smile in return. The truth was she was a nervous wreck inside. It was just a quick meaningless kiss but for someone who had never been kissed before she couldn't help overthinking. They were all watching. What if they collided or Glinda pulled away in disgust. She didn't want to embarrass Glinda or have her be the schools laughing- stock.

Glinda leaned forward on her knees with her eyes close and lips slightly puckered. Her breath caught then. This was happening. Glinda was going to kiss her in front of everyone. It happened so fast too. Impossibly soft pink lips brushed against her, lingering for just a moment too long before pulling away.

"Lame…" Avaric grumbled reaching for the bottle.

Glinda's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Let's play something else ." Glinda said hastily, turning her gaze away from her.

"But I wanted to kiss Miss Glinda!" Boq mumbled.

Pfanee sighed gauging the room and snatching the bottle from Avaric.

"Fine nobody here is a good kisser anyway "

* * *

Later that night Glinda was awfully quiet. It made her worry for the blonde. She only ever got like this when she was upset.

"Glinda? Is something wrong?"

"No." Glinda pulled her blanket up to her chest. "I'm just thinking."

"Okay."

She didn't want to pester her when she was like this. Last time the blonde got snippy with her and they were at odds for the rest of the week.

"Elphie why didn't you stop the game? " The question was so soft she wasn't sure she even heard her correctly.

"What?"

"Nevermind…."

Glinda turned her gaze to the window and she felt her heart breaking. Something wasn't right with her friend. She looked so small and lost.

She moved over to Glinda's bed and sat beside her.

"I'll listen if you want to talk…"

She rarely offered Glinda an outlet but she could see the thoughts eating away at her.

Glinda suddenly broke into tears attaching herself to her body.

"Elphie …." she hiccuped burying her face into her shoulder. "why did we play that silly game."

She stiffened. Was this her fault? Was their kiss truly this horrible.

"I'm sorry I thought I was supposed too."

Glinda shook her head against her.

"Elphie. That's not what I meant. "

"I don't understand... "

Glinda sniffled and held onto the back of her shirt tighter.

"I liked it." Glinda mumbled into her. This time she knew there was no mistaking what she heard.

She didn't know what to say and her lack of a response only made the blonde sob into her further.

"Glinda….would it surprise you if I said I liked it too…"

Glinda released her grip and pulled back.

"It would." Glinda wiped at her tears smiling through them softly.

"But I'm afraid I don't know if I can believe that."

"Why?"

"You didn't move the whole time…"

"I've...never been kissed before."

Glinda looked guilt stricken.

"Oh Elphie now I just feel terrible. I ruined your first kiss."

"No you didn't Glinda it was perfect ."

Glinda shook her head .

"You were pressured into it."

"Glinda. It was perfect because it was with you."

" You're going to make me cry again." Glinda whimpered.

She turned Glinda's chin towards her and held it there.

"I mean it….Glinda you mean so much to me. That kiss meant just as much even If a game made it happen."

"Elphaba Thropp that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."

She couldn't fight the blush.

"Although I don't think it lasted very long."

"Perhaps we should try again?"

"Yes." She breathed smiling fondly at the blonde.

Glinda shifted closer on the bed, and pressed her lips to hers.

There was a tenderness to this kiss, a sensation that had been lost between them in the company of others. She moved her lips against Glinda's and they found a rhythm between them. Glinda was sweet and gentle her lips and touch soft. Her first real kiss and it was heaven.

She craved more from the blonde. Touch, taste, sound,sight...all of it

But Glinda broke away before she could explore her new found courage .

"Elphie." she breathed. "Let's not move too fast."

"Of course…" Her breath came out just as short.

"Thank you." Glinda replied though still somewhat breathily. She loosened her grip on Glinda and let her move away.

"That was a very good second kiss." Glinda said clearing her throat and straightening out her shirt.

"Agreed."

She bit her lower lip already aching to kiss her again.

" Goodnight Elphie."

"Goodnight "

"And Elphie…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for going out tonight." She smiled warmly at the blonde as she settled into her own bed.

"Anything for you my sweet."


End file.
